Visionary 3: Slayer Hunting
by Chaos Eternus
Summary: Part 3 of Visionary. Now the predator becomes the prey as BuffyEnerina decides its time to end it, and take the war to Anubis. SG-1BTVS
1. Prologue

Slayer Hunting  
Part 3 Of Visionary  
by Chaoseternus Previously: In Part 1 Visionary

_Buffy thrashed around in her bed, the nightmare coursing through her mind making her cry out in fear and pain. Flashes of pyramids, of demons who took humans as hosts, of cultists in funky armour passed through her mind. Then Buffy saw her, a slayer leading an army, a host of humans against the cultists, screaming 'false gods' for all to hear. The humans behind her taking up the chant, as demons, even vampires joined the slayer in pushing this vile creature and his followers off their world.  
  
_

_"The Tarithna is well known to the system lords, Tarithna means Hunter of debased ones, and is one of only two positions respected by all Goa'ulds, indeed it is rumoured Ra once killed a minor system lord who attempted to control the Tarithna, and that the Tarithna commanded an army of Jaffa on this world _" _Teal'c replied.  
  
_

_"Garage door openers, if you don't send us the correct code, the door stays closed" O'Neill gestured towards the iris over the StarGate, "and you splat" _

_"Yikes, now that is how you deal with door to door salespersons"  
  
_

_Da'mos turned as Buffy approached and a shockwave of energy hit her again, throwing her back into O'Neill, they crashed into the wall and down to the ground, grunting in pain. _

_"You know, I think maybe this ones a Goa'uld….." Buffy said, as she crawled painfully back to her feet. _

_"You know, you may just be right" O'Niell looked over to where Da'mos was torturing an SF with his ribbon device, "Yep, that's a Goa'uld…"  
  
_

_"Xander" she said slowly _

_"Yeah, buffster?" _

_"We have a prophecy" Buffy replied. _

_"Shit, I hate it when that happens" _

_"Excuse me? Prophecy?" O'Neill added, his tone disbelieving. _

_"Prophecy" Buffy and Xander confirmed, their tones resigned.  
  
_

_"Twice she falls and twice she shall arise, _

_Eternally chosen _

_Guardian and destroyer of the First gate _

_Champion of the Heavens Gate _

_In the hour of her greatest deed, _

_The Fallen Angel, cast out by the Host and Choirs, _

_Shall send forth the Legion, the blight, _

_The plague on all humanity, _

_Of two minds she shall arise, _

_Of one she shall fall, _

_And darkness will encompass all"  
  
_

_"Exactly how many ships are we looking at?" O'Neill asked. _

_"At least three motherships, and 14 Ha'taks, they are amassing at Tyrendula and we expect them to be ready to leave within the next three days" Jacob replied, his voice tense, "There is no way that you and your allies will be able to take that lot out in a fleet action, so it will have to be a covert assault as usual"  
  
_

Previously: In Part 2 Bane Of Anubis

_"Wonder what Hammonds face would be like if we showed up with a mothership?" Xander chuckled.  
  
_

_"Hey, Teal'c, no minds of their own right?" _

_"Indeed, the supersoldiers do not possess a mind of their own" Teal'c replied. _

_Willow giggled slightly, then started chanting,  
  
_

_O'Neill cursed as ten black suited figures of Anubis's supersoldiers strode confidently into the room, spraying the area with lethal bolts of energy. O'Neill dived back behind the console and was about to grab the supersoldier killer, or whatever it was Carter was calling it these days when he noticed the growing pile of Jaffa bodies, the lack of any weapons being fired at his team, and the covering fire he was receiving, _ from the supersoldiers? What the hell?

_"My Lord Anubis" Osiris's mocking voice blared into the room, "you have seen fit to send your supersoldiers after me, so be it. For that I now deprive you of several of your much vaunted ships. Should be interesting trying to attack Earth with a weakened fleet against a Tau'ri fleet which now includes Asgard ships of the line. Do enjoy"  
_

_"Anubis didn't send supersoldiers after Osiris, we did" Willow commented confused.  
  
_

_"General Hammond? This is General Stockwell, SpaceCom, we are picking up three bogeys coming in hot, profile suggests Ha'taks" _

_"They can't see us" Willows softly spoken comment distracted Hammond in mid sentence, and they all turned to look at the Wicca. _

_"Err… excuse me?" Daneil asked. _

_Willow looked up, then blushed as she realised she must have spoken that last out loud, "the moon is directly between us and the Ha'taks, they kinda can't see us" _

_Carter started, and then moved around to look over Willows shoulder, "She's right, they shouldn't be able to see, yet. We will be unmasked in about 15 minutes though" _

_Giles turned to O'Neill, "You wouldn't perhaps be thinking what I believe you are thinking, would you?" _

_"Ambush" _

_Giles grinned ferally, a ripper like mask settling over his face, "Jolly Good"  
  
_

_"Then we die for our God! Signal Ba'al's Wrath to destroy the Tau'ri vessel by any ramming, we will ram the mothership, tell Ba'als Vengeance to finish the mission, and rescue any surviving Udajeet and their pilots, we will die for our God!" he shouted defiantly. _

_"False God!" was the last thing he heard, as the brilliant electric flash of a Zat'nicatel overwhelmed, once, twice, thrice, his body vanishing into nothingness under Colonel O'Neill's surprised but approving gaze.  
  
_

_"Intel picked up some interesting information from the computers on Del Shakka Mel, Anubis has captured a Queen Goa'uld, and is using her offspring for experimentation purposes, mainly for the purpose of creating a stronger, longer lasting supersoldier" Hammond paused to let that sink in, "at the moment, the facility is relatively unguarded as most of it's defenders were diverted to Anubis's fleet, this research facility must be destroyed, and it cannot be by gate as the planet is question has an iris on it's gate  
  
_

_"Gr. Gr. Greetings. My Na. Name is Enerina" Buffy stuttered, her eyes glowing, her manner screaming scared, broken. _

_"Oh bloody buggering hell" Giles cursed. _

_"Seconded" Willow moaned. _

_"Shit" Xander cursed, "Of two minds she shall arise"  
  
_

_"Its time" Buffy said, her manner screaming warrior, ready and determined. _

_"Hammond, contact the Tok'ra and Thor, we need constant updates on his location and we will need the Tara Mclay ready, SG-1, Scooby's, we're going to Cleveland, see a gal about a scythe" _

_"Its time"_


	2. Gathering Storm

Slayer Hunting  
Part 3 Of Visionary  
by Chaoseternus  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed 1: Visionary 2: Bane Of Anubis  
with regards to highlander: pokes toungue out and in a childish tone of voice says "Not Telling"  
LOL! Youll find out in time.  
  
And Now In Part 3: Slayer Hunt  
  
Chapter 1: Gathering Storm

It was typical, Buffy thought, that once again she could kill the big bad because as always research had to come first, or as the Military types liked to put it, intelligence gathering.

Intelligence such as where the hell Anubis was, what he had done with the survivors of his fleet and where would he most likely be next.

All of which they needed to know before they could launch an ambush, before they could trap Anubis and put him down like the demon he was.

Demon…

Buffy wondered how the Ancients had been taken in, it had taken her long enough to figure it out and she knew Demons but they were supposed to be Ascendants, they were supposed to be intelligent.

The fact that Anubis had to use unnatural means to ascend alone should have rung alarm bells a mile wide but no, he ascended so he is a member of the club, doesn't matter how he did it.

Pity it wasn't just technology he used to ascend, if that had been true maybe he wouldn't be so much of a problem but you need a Soul to ascend and Anubis had to use magic to acquire one.

After all, all the highest levels of Demons had souls, and Anubis was many things but he wasn't a High Level Demon originally. Now, he was worse as he had learnt the value of technology as well as magic's but that would just make the kill more interesting.

He was no Glorificus true, but he was comparable to the First and he would require special handling to kill but she could do that.

It was finding him that was the problem.

He had realized somebody was hunting him, somebody who could potentially harm him and he had reacted accordingly.

They had reports of him on twelve worlds, simultaneously.

All bar one… well, maybe all would be false, the result of some craft holo-projector manipulation and their spies within Anubis's ranks were falling fast.

They didn't know where he was.

But a little voice at the back of Buffy's mind knew, it knew where the missing fleet had gone.

If you want to rule the Galaxy or destroy it then you needed to be where the money was and even with the destruction of the Sunnydale Hellmouth, the money was still on Earth. There was still Cleveland, Africa and London, three Hellmouths Anubis could use and none known on any other world.

No, she knew where Anubis was, he was coming here.

And that suited Buffy just fine.


	3. Awaiting Disaster

Slayer Hunting  
Part 3 Of Visionary  
by Chaoseternus  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Chapter 2: Awaiting Disaster

A little awed, Hammond looked over the fleet that was his to command from the bridge of _Prometheus. _ The mothership _Del Shakka Mel, _the _Ha'tak _ of the Free Jaffa, Enerina/Buffy's _Ha'taks, _the _Enerina's Wrath, _and _Manifest Destiny, _and the Allied Vessels, _Samantha Carter, Teal'c _and _Daniel Jackson _ of the Asgard, _Ba'al's Wraith _ and _Ba'al's Hammer, _former ships of the System Lord Ba'al, both defecting when the word got out, the Tarithna was hunting Anubis.

It was an impressive sight.

But not, Hammond had to admit, much more than that.

Anubis had overwhelming numbers on his side and Intel indicated he want to force a planetary assault, landing ground forces to seize each Hellmouth.

They were preparing, already word had gone out to every NATO government. If Anubis did force a ground assault, then within the next week, the whole world would know of the Earth/Goa'uld war.

Only time would tell if Earths civilisation would survive it.

"So Buff, everything okay?"

Xander's words made Buffy turn away from the beautiful sight of a brilliant red dawn, a slight smile on her face as she contemplated her friend.

"Sure" she turned back to the rising sun, "Just contemplating the symbology of a red sky considering…"

Xander nodded, "Red Sky in the morning, Shepard's warning" he grinned then, loosing the contemplative look, "either that or somebody's set the hay barn at the other end of town on fire"

Buffy shook her head, glancing fondly at her friend, "say, aren't you supposed to be bugging you're… Carter, aren't you supposed to be bugging Carter"

Xanders eyebrows quirked upwards, but he resisted the urge to say "your what Buffy?"

"She kicked me out" Xander commented, before quickly continuing, "anyway when do you think Anubis is going to arrive?"

Buffy wasn't fooled, "Xander… _Why _ did Sam kick you out"

Xander flushed, "It's not important"

"He just figured out the advantages of infrared vision when its of Asgard quality" Sam's wry tone from behind made Xander flush, his head bowing as he looked downwards, trying to avoid Buffy's puzzled gaze, "Oh, so _now _ you look away, though its still a bit low for my liking"

Buffys jaw dropped slightly, "You didn't!"

Xabder refused to meet her gaze, and Buffy just shook her head, not very surprised, "You did… you keep that IR vision away from me and Dawn or Thor will need to grow you a new pair and I ain't talking about the eyes"

"So…" Xander commented nervously. "Cheap jokes aside, any ideas when it'll happen?"

Buffy shrugged, "soon, he'll be here soon"

She hid a grimace and a smile as she heard Carter whisper into Xanders ear, her own reply to 'when it'll happen'. The muffled 'eep!' that was his reply made her smile widen, she was happy for her friend, he needed somebody after Anya.

Now all she needed was someone to set Giles up with…

She grinned, ah yes, a new mission to while away the time.

Let's see, now who was good enough for Giles…


	4. Caffeine

**Slayer Hunting  
Part 3 Of Visionary  
by Chaoseternus **

**Chapter 4: Caffeine**

The gate shut with a kawhoosh behind the group as they laughing and groaning stepped into the corridors of the SGC.

Training, Hammond thought watching them, was supposed to be hard, gruelling, meant it drive you and exercise you. It wasn't supposed to make you arrive back on base with more energy than when you left, it wasn't supposed to be fun.

Hammond shrugged, but since when did SG-1 obey the rules? He grimaced, and since they got together with the Scooby's...

He shuddered, best warn the cafeteria to break out the decaf, it sounded like Willow was on her way there and Willow on an adrenaline rush and caffeine?

Even the systems lords would be afraid.

Hammond shot up straight, the conversation registering in his ears once more with a screech. Did Willow say she wanted triple Espresso's?

His face frozen in an expression of fear, Hammond dived for the phone, frantically barking orders.

* * *

Willow stepped backwards in shock at the unified shout of No! that threatened to rupture her eardrums.

"Okay, no triple espressos for Willow, shesh guys, not so loud next time okay?"

Glaring sharply at the redhead, the group set off down the corridors towards the Cafeteria once more, loudly tearing each others tactics for the mission apart.

"Colonel, would you have Judges on a real battlefield?" xander commented, exasperated.

"Well, no"

"So how is capturing Willow and forcing her to help you legal?" Xander continued, sensing victory.

"Easy" O'Neill smirked, he had the winning answer, he knew it, "she represented a local civilian we press ganged"

". hey!" O'Neill rubbed the back of his head where Buffy had clipped him one.

"How many civilians on other worlds would be happy being press ganged Colonel?" she asked, shooting O'Neill a challenging look.

"Very Few" Teal'c intoned when O'Neill declined to answer, then his eyebrows rose as he glanced towards the cafeteria.

Catching Teal'c's look, Buffy followed his gaze, her eyes widened and in a What the F voice, she said "Okay"

"Carter" O'Neill asked his voice calm and dangerously level.

"Yes Colonel"

"Could you please tell my why SG-9 and SG-3 have barricaded the cafeteria"

Carter blinked, glanced around at the barricade and the Marines who were doing their best to look serious and dangerous whilst holding up a series of hastily drawn placards bearing such slogans as No Espressos for Willow', this is a decaf zone' and no caffeine for witches' and mildly replied,"perhaps somebody wanted to stop Willow getting at any Caffeine"

Xander nodded, "Do you think they would mind if we went over and joined them?"

"Hey!"

Teal'c's eyes warmed, the only sign he was joking as he added, "Do you think they would be amenable to adding Doctor Jackson to the banned list?"

"Hey!"


	5. Practice makes perfect or so they say

Slayer Hunting  
Part 3 Of Visionary  
by Chaoseternus  
  
Chapter 3: Practise makes Perfect… or so they say.

Buffy glanced around the corner of the stone monolith quickly, her hand devices raised and ready.

All clear.

Her hand flickering in the complex hand signals of the Special Forces, she signalled Xander on, nodding; he silently quickly dashed across the clearing to the next stone upright.

Flash.

"Oh bugger, not again!" Xander cursed as he fell to the ground, the Intar shot marking him as out of the game, "memo to self, next time Willow does that spell, make sure she doesn't mark the check-box labelled 'give uber-soldiers intelligence and a grasp of tactics!"

Buffy winced in sympathy, and then grinned, glancing up the length of the monolith, two metres tall, she had done higher…

"Cover me!" she shouted, grinning at the instant volley of Intar shots from Giles that followed that order, but wondering what was taking Willow so long…

"Somebody order a rain of fire?" Willows voice reached her, the tone indicating quite clearly that Willow was channelling the dark side with a side order of sheer mischievousness.

A little warily, Buffy glanced upwards.

In time to see a massive ball of fire heading right for her, yelping, she dived aside, narrowly missing getting hit.

A volley of Intar shots hit the ground around her as the supersoldiers opened fire, and she dived behind the monolith with a curse, "watch the friendly fire Wills!"

"Bloody hell!" Giles cursed loudly, dropping his intar as fire surrounded him, "that blasted tickles!"

O'Neill raised an eyebrow from his perch on the judge's platform, he's surrounded by fire and he says it tickles…. Okay…..

"Giles killed by blue on blue, watch the aim Darth"

Willow smirked at him, "got the aim just fine thanks" she commented, devilry in her tone as she pointed upwards.

O'Neill frowned, "huh?" and looked upwards.

"Oh yeah, tickles right" he commented disgruntled a few seconds later, "you do know you're not supposed to fire on the judges right?"

His only response was a barrage of intar fire from the supersoldiers, a distraction Buffy was all to willing to make use of. Quickly, she ran a few steps back from the monolith, she ran forwards, using the momentum of her speed to jump the full height of the monolith. Landing nimbly on its top, she raised her hands and fired her hand devices, the Goa'uld one which came with Enerina and the hand device she had gotten off Thor.

She grinned as she saw the supersoldiers fall to the ground, acknowledging the kill. She jumped up and down on the narrow stone upright, "we won, we won…."

Two seconds later, Buffy picked herself up from the ground, her side aching where the Intar shot had hit her; she glanced around to see one last supersoldier take Willow out. Disgruntled, she cursed. That would teach her to count her supersoldiers before they hatched.

"And that win, due to friendly fire and gross stupidity goes to the supersoldiers…" O'Neill's sarky tone made her shoot him a dark look.

Then she grinned, "I believe its your turn against the supersoldiers O'Neill"

"Oh balls" was O'Neill's muttered response, "tin man with hearts and big honking guns… I'm in trouble"


	6. Warship gathering

Slayer Hunting  
Part 3 Of Visionary  
by Chaoseternus  
  
Apologies for the delay in getting new chapters out, my muse went south on this one and it kept going... well, not excatly dark but it was redaing like action adventure far more than humour. Theres still hints of that but the humour should now be there as well.  
hopefully  
  
Chapter 5: Warship Gathering

Buffy grimaced as she once again gazed over the bulk of a Goa'uld warship where it rested on some P designated planet, she couldn't be bother to memorise the name, she had been to too many recently to be that bothered.

This was the third such mission, and in theory the easiest.

Buffy knew all about theory and battle conditions and as such was more alert than any of the other extraction missions.

This would be the third _Ha'tak _ they had abducted this week, the first belonged to Anubis, the second to Ba'al and this third belonged to a nobody, a minor Goa'uld with one planet to far from Anubis or Ba'als domain for them to bother with the effort of taking him over.

The SGC however was more than willing to go to the effort, the winds had changed and now they knew an apocalypse was on its way. They needed to block the fleets of Anubis from reaching Earth and they needed to stop his forces landing otherwise the surviving hellmouths would be opened and demons of the first circle would once again walk on earth.

For that, Earth needed more ships, an extra three ships wasn't much but it was undoubtedly a major help.

She nodded as gunfire suddenly echoed across the clearing, SG-1 and SG-13 openly attacking the main group of guards in a surprise pincer.

She gestured behind her as the second group of guards abandoned their post, racing to help their comrades, she ran forward, head bowed, body low to the ground, quickly she reached the smaller of the vessels two open entrances, glancing quickly inside she saw nobody, and gestured Giles ahead, his hands laden with two Zats.

A staff swung from a dark corner and Giles fell, knocked cold by the staff bouncing off his skull. Grimacing, Xander closed his eyes tightly behind her, opened them wide and glanced into the corner. His vision now on Infra-red, the dark didn't bother him. He raised his P-90 and fired.

With a leaden clunk two armoured figures fell down to the ground.

Buffy raised an eyebrow, "this guy has some smarts, making darkened corners to hide sentries in"

Xander nodded, "Explains why the guards had no problems running off to engage SG's 1 and 13"

Buffy nodded, her head tilted, "no gunfire, they are either entering the ship or are in trouble"

Muffled shots reached her ears, echoing from within the ship, "never mind"

Buffy reached Giles and frowned as he groggily tried to rise to he feet, "anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?" he asked, his voice slurred and uneven.

Buffy just rolled her eyes, "he's concussed, _again" _

Xander nodded as Buffy rose her Goa'uld hand device, her eyes flashing as Enerina took over to use the device.

A clattering reached her ears as she finished, Daneil and Teal'c racing around the corner to join them.

"Ships clear" Daniel announced, his weapon lowering as he glanced around the room.

Enerina nodded, "we must collect the gate and leave as soon as possible to join the fleet"

Teal'c nodded, pleased "Another Goa'uld contained, without his only ship or the gate he will not be able to leave this world, we have done well"

"Well, bugger" Ethan Rayne commented, his eyes flashing Gold as he watched the _Ha'tak _ take the gate and leave "I really liked that ship, oh well…" he waved at one of his jaffa, "step up work on the mothership, I want it ready to join my fleet within the week"

He glared at the vanishing spot of light that was the stolen _Ha'tak _ and the gold light vanished from his eyes. He turned back to the Jaffa, slowing lighting up a cigarette, "your 'God' Maktenos" Ethan sneered, "wants his ship back, I suggest you signal for more ships to join us and fast"


	7. The Storm Approaches

Slayer Hunting  
Part 3 Of Visionary  
by Chaoseternus  
Chapter 6: The Storm Approaches

"Off-world activation!" the sound was ignored by the two teams as they studied the cards in their hands, and the rapidly growing pot.

Xander nodded, "I'll see you and raise you ten" flicking twenty chips into the pile.

Disgruntled, Willow dropped her cards onto the table, "out"

The sound of Hammonds voice over the speakers made the surviving players groan as they contemplated the massive pot in front of them, the table bent in the middle form the weight, _now _ they had to go to the gateroom?

With a pot _that _ large?

"Crap" O'Neill commented, dropping his cards onto the table and rising from is chair. The rest groaned, but followed his lead.

They soon wished they hadn't bothered, "Anise, such a… pleasant surprise"

"Indeed," Anise continued, answering his tone not his words, "pleasant it isn't. Anubis is now on his way"

"How certain are you Anise?" Hammond asked a slight tint of worry in his voice.

"Certain enough" Buffy replied, stepping forward, "he's coming"

Wryly, Giles added "Bad News like this never needs proof really…. Just hours on the books researching"

"Not this time Giles" Xander commented his tone even and firm as he glanced around the assembled teams, "up till now we have been fighting skirmishes, delaying actions… now its time for war"

Hammond nodded, "O'Neill… activate the alpha and beta sites, Carter, dust off your plans for heavy duty fortification of the mountain, Giles, help Willow prepare…" Hammond hesitated, "for whatever must be done"

"Some of the demon clans will be real annoyed at the Goa'uld returning" Buffy suggested.

Hammond paused, "get plans in place to inform the appropriate clans but do not inform any without my express permission"

"Gotcha"

O'Neill cursed, frantically spinning the wheel of his 4x4 to bring it back under control as the black shape flicked its tail, disappearing over the mountains in the direction of the mountain.

Stunned, O'Neill finally wrestled his vehicle to a stop. He hadn't just heard a sonic boom as that helo passed overhead had he?

Damn, he cursed as he brought the vehicle in gear again. He needed to get some rest, now he was imagining things.

General Hammond smiled at the befuddled tone in the guard's voice, it seemed one of his 'surprises' had arrived, excellent.

He couldn't wait to see O'Neill's face when he saw _Airwolf _…

He glanced up as the Red Alert sirens lit up, alarms flashing across the base.

With a groan, he rose from his desk heading rapidly for the control room, wondering what it was _this _ time.

"General..." Harriman hesitated, then continued slowly "we just received word from the _Del Shakka Mel _ and the _Tara McClay, _they have detected large numbers of ships leaving hyperspace near Jupiter"

"Anubis's fleet?" Hammond asked his heart heavy.

"Most likely sir"

Sighing, the General slipped from the room. He had a President to talk too…


	8. Fleet Actions

Slayer Hunting  
Part 3 Of Visionary  
by Chaoseternus  
Chapter 7: Fleet Actions

The Tau'ri by this time had fourteen vessels at their command, one mothership, the _Del Shakka Mel, _ten _Ha'taks _ and the three allied _O'Neill _ class vessels.

Against them, were arrayed eighty-seven of Anubis's vessels, of which twenty were pure troop ships and therefore non-combatants. That still left Anubis with a near five to one edge in warships. And whilst the _O'Neill _ class was the most advanced and capable in the system, they were not enough to defeat a five to one advantage, not against Anubis's enhanced _Ha'taks _ and motherships.

The decision had to be made, and Buffy/Enerina and Hammond called it from their respective command ships. Destroy the warships, they can destroy the Earth. Let the ground forces deal with the transports as they force a beachhead, but whatever else, maintain control of the skies.

And just prey that Anubis was sending Jaffa and not his supersoldiers.

"So" Xander said, his voice nonchalant and uncaring, "roughly five to one odds just counting the warships… no big, what we doing tomorrow?"

"No big?" O'Neill asked aghast, "they have thirteen motherships and _fifty-four Ha'taks! _ How can that be no big?"

"Well, the motherships are just big fat targets and the _Ha'taks _ are like vampire, got a bite…" there was a collective groan as the pun registered, but Xander just grinned and carried on, "but not exactly rocket scientists, if you know what I mean"

"I agree" Teal'c inclined ahead to the young warrior, "the Jaffa will tend not to improvise or act outside of orders for fear of the consequences"

Buffy leaned forward in her throne, "these ones even more so, Anubis has killed far too many of his own Jaffa for them to even contemplate doing anything without orders… we can use this"

"While you're planning," Giles commented, "the _O'Neill's _ can, unless I am mistaken outpace and outgun the Goa'uld ships?"

"They can" Carter replied, a little curious.

"Then may I suggest a hit and run attack to reduce their numbers?" Giles replied, Ripper very much evident.

"Thor, you get that buddy?" O'Neill commented, his head tilted towards the viewer where the image of his Asgard friend was evident.

"Indeed, we are moving to engage now" Thor's voice was even, showing no signs of hesitation and fear, "any particular targets?"

"Nope, just kill as many of the _Ha'taks _as you can in a single pass" Xander replied flippantly, "the more ships they have, the more chance they have of out-manoeuvring us"

"Understood"

It was an understandable incredulous group that watched the screens as the Asgard vessels headed back to rejoin the fleet, after successfully destroying six _Ha'taks _ in a single pass and crippling two more.

They weren't incredulous about the losses the Asgard vessels had caused the Goa'uld, no, they were incredulous that ten of Anubis's warships had seen fit to _pursue _ the escaping Asgard vessels.

"Let me guess" Daniel sighed, rolling his eyes, "Anubis ordered them not to let the Asgard escape…"

"And now they are too afraid to turn back in case Anubis orders them killed for allowing the Asgard to escape" Willow shook her head, "bloody brilliant"

She froze, "I didn't just say what I think I just said did I?"

Grinning, Xander replied "you did"

"Bloody hell" Willow commented disgusted, then groaned as chuckles filled the room, "just kill me now. Please"

"Wills, you know I love you" Xander dropped a friendly arm around willows shoulders, "but you do know that if you start wearing tweed, I will be forced to perform a mercy killing right?"

"Actually…" Buffy gestured towards the icons flashing towards their position on the centre screen, "a mercy killing may be just what the Doctor ordered"

"I believe we should oblige the good Doctor" Teal'c eyes glinted, "We would not wish Frasier to get her blunt needles out would we?"

The Scooby's just chuckled as O'Neill and Daniel shuddered.

"So Dorothy, what say we introduce the munchkins to the wicked with of the West?" O'Neill drolly commented as he finally stopped shuddering.

"And hope they forgot about the little melting problem hum?" Giles asked.

"It would be indeed beneficial if they didn't attack us with water" Teal'c added.

Teal'c glanced around, and noting the odd looks he was getting thought it prudent to add "O'Neill has made me watch the Wizard of Oz many many times"

"Not to rain on the parade or anything" Willow butted in, "but their in weapons range now"

Grinning O'Neill walked over to the weapons console of the _Del Shakka Mel, " _The Wizard of Oz may be great and wise…" he tapped one last button, and the ship rocked slightly as volley after volley of weapons fire lanced out from the mighty ships weapons batteries, swiftly joined by fire from the other vessels of the fleet, "…but he is in no mood to see visitors today"

Xander looked askance out the window as a _Cheops _ was caught in crossfire, rapidly dieing under the fire of the combined weapons of the fleet, "you think? Maybe he just has something against Door To Door salespeople…"


	9. Fleet Actions Part Deux

Slayer Hunting  
Part 3 Of Visionary  
by Chaoseternus  
Chapter 8: Fleet Actions Part Deux

"So that's 18 out of Anubis's 67 warships killed for no loss…" Willow shrugged, "Usually about now the bad guys start to get mad"

SG-1 exchanged concerned glances, "And what" Daniel slowly asked, his tone filled with dread, "usually happens then?"

"They charge" Xander flatly replied, his eyes already on the tactical display, "Like they're doing right now"

"Forty-nine versus our fourteen," Daniel shrugged, "could be"

" _Don't say it!" _

__"Hell…" Daniel commented disgusted, rubbing his now aching ear, "I got the message guys, sheesh!"

"New plan" Buffy flatly butted in, "the _O'Neill's _ launch a second hit and run strike to disrupt their advance and kill a few more ships, behind them the main fleet launches it own hit and run assault, maximum damage again before retreating under the cover of the _O'Neill's _ to the moon"

"You intend to hit the Goa'uld whilst they are regrouping" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah" Buffy replied, "also has the advantage that if they manage to snare the Asgard, we're not that far behind"

"The thought" Thor's wry tones filled the room, coming through over the teams Radios "is appreciated"

"Any better ideas?" O'Neill asked the room at large; there were none, "let's go then"

A collective wince filled the room, as the icon representing a _Rel'tec _ was momentarily intersected by the blinking red symbol of an out of control _Ha'tak. _

__"I don't care what universe you're from…" Xander grimaced.

"That has _got _ to hurt" Teal'c finished the quote from The Phantom Menace with a grin, as O'Neill turned to Carter and commented;

"Déjà vu?"

"Nice shooting by the _Teal'c _ there, forcing the _Ha'tak _ into the motherships path" Xander observed.

"Indeed" Teal'c commented smugly, "a ship to be proud of"

Carter just shook her head, "the Asgard are now breaking off… they will pass us in one minute, we will reach weapons range in one minute fifty-five seconds"

"Then time to make with the dusty" Xander gestured as if staking somebody.

Willow turned a little red, and then grinned, evilly.

"Oh Xander…" Willow asked, her tone making Xander gulp, and contemplate evacuation, "if you are going to make gestures like that, don't you think you better do it a little higher next time, otherwise people might think you _really _ needed a girlfriend…"

Carter just rolled her eyes as the group chuckled at Xander's embarrassed expression, and hit the fire command herself.

The fleet's weapons fired almost simultaneously, battering a _Ha'tak _into space dust with their first volley.

"See" Xander commented, as he watched the destruction on the tactical display, "I _said _ it was time to make with the dusty"

The second volley was less co-ordinated, but two more _Ha'taks _ vanished from the tactical display.

"Oh _bugger" _Giles commented, his eyes wide as he turned from the display, "we're about to be flanked, by the bloody _motherships!!" _

"Not good" Xander and O'Neill simultaneously commented, as the _Del _began to shake, violently.

"Retreat" Buffy ordered, with an uneasy glance towards her friends, she was willing to risk herself but not them, "fall back behind the _O'Neill's _ and regroup"

"Buffy" Willow gazed at Buffy with fear and grief in her eyes, "the _Ha'tak _we captured off Ba'al, the _Independence? _ She ain't going to make it"

Grimly, O'Neill added "the _Valiant _ just lost drives, she can't retreat either"

Buffy closed her eyes, pained "continue the retreat"

"I do not believe they are going to let us go" Teal'c anxiously, his eyes watching the tactical display.

"They don't have to" O'Neill gazed at Buffy/Enerina worried, "all their vessels are upgraded, they can outrun most of our _Ha'tak's _ and if we retreat behind the _O'Neill's, _then they will be perfectly happy to surround our Asgard friends and 'deal' with them"

Buffy's eyes flashed, Enerina coming quickly to the fore, "Fighting retreat, we and the _Teal'c _cover the centre, _Carter _ on the right flank, _Jackson _on the left and the remaining vessels in between"

" _Prometheus _ is the next most capable and manoeuvrable vessels we have after the _O'Neill's _" O'Neill added, "recommend she flits, covering any weakening sections"

"Do it" Enerina ordered.

The eyes of SG-1 and the Scooby's never left the tactical display as the fleet fought its way back to Earth's Moon, its concentrated formation making it easy for them to concentrate fire, targeting one ship after another with all their batteries. The Goa'uld on the other hand was spread thinner, attempting to surround the whole mass of the Resistance Fleet.

It showed.

By the time Earth's Moon, and its waiting formations of _F-302 _ fighters was reached, the last of the _Ral'tec's _and five more _Ha'tak's _had been killed for the loss of the Allied _Ha'tak __Ba'als Wrath _and the Tau'ri controlled _Defiant. _

Xander breathed a deep sigh of relief that was echoed across the _Del Shakka Mels _bridge as the Goa'uld fleet pulled back, regrouping some distance away from the moon.

"Well, that just _sucked" _ O'Neill commented, grimly.

"I'm still picking up three _Cheops _ and twenty-five _Ha'taks _" Carter pointed out, glancing across the tactical display.

"On the plus side," Xander grimaced, pulling his radio earplug away from his ear, "cocky-gits incorporated, aka the fighter jocks have arrived, late as usual and already claiming all the kills"

"Hey!" O'Neill and Carter shouted, their looks causing Xander to retreat behind Enerina with a yelp.

Giles rolled his eyes, "Xander, as always you're timing is impeccable… did you have to say that when there are two fighter pilots in the room?"

"Fighter pilot come black ops guy thank you" O'Neill muttered, echoed by Carters;

"Fighter Pilot come scientist thank you"


	10. Fleet Actions Part Three

Slayer Hunting  
Part 3 Of Visionary  
by Chaoseternus  
Chapter 9: Fleet Actions Part Three

"Well I for one have no intention of waiting for the Goa'uld to regroup" O'neill commented, making Enerina raise her eyebrows;

"We need to regroup and repair too you know"

O'Neill shot Xander a glare, as he continued "ever kill a Goa'uld ship with just one fighter? You just jump into their shield perimeter…"

"Bugger!" Giles commented, impressed, "can the _F-302's _do it?"

"They can," O'Neill snidely added, "but the cocky-gits piloting them have to be pretty good. It's been done though" he grudgingly finished.

Enerina/Buffy closed her eyes, "send the fighters… and wish them luck" she whispered.

"Ahh!" O'Neill held up a finger, "not all of them, Carter and I will just go pick those we think can actually manage it"

Buffy/Enerina just nodded wearily, "tell them the remaining motherships have priority"

Five minutes later, the two teams were watching and wincing as the fighters jumped and the Goa'uld fleet chose _that exact moment _ to move.

The result was chaos.

Ten pilots had been selected as being capable of performing the desperate manoeuvre of jumping into within the Goa'uld shield perimeters and destroying the enemy warships from within but the fleet moved.

Two _F-302's _ arrived literally inside the shields themselves, the shock of their hyper drives intersecting with the energies of the shields frying the shield generators of two of the _Cheops _ and crippling the fighters.

Six missed totally, appearing beside the Goa'uld vessels, almost instantaneously coming under heavy fire.

The ninth arrived _inside _ the hull of a _Ha'tak, _both craft being destroyed utterly.

The tenth was the only fighter that managed to successfully appear with the shield perimeter of a Goa'uld vessel and open fire. The last fully operational _Cheops _ died, destroyed from within as its shields contained the energies of the fighter's missiles and the explosions they caused, redirecting the energies back onto the mothership itself.

"And then there were twenty-four" Willow sadly commented as the Goa'uld fleet once again began to regroup.

"Forty-nine" Giles wryly corrected her, "the twenty troopships and their escort have yet to be dealt with"

"Oh joy" O'Neill rolled his eyes, "thanks for the reminder"

Carter glanced up with a smile from her radio, "scratch one troopship. It landed within range of a _Paladin _ howitzer battery. They objected"

" _Paladin… _?" Xander asked.

"BIG honking gun, 30km range" O'Neill replied, gesturing to emphasise the big.

"Ahh…," Xander sagely replied, "remind me never to annoy one okay?"

"That would be wise Xander Harris" Teal'c replied.

"Uhmm… not to party-poop or anything" Willow gestured towards the screen, "but company's coming for dinner. And they don't have invites"

"I think we need to need to use the classic" Xander grinned.

"Which classic would that be?" Daniel asked, a little wary.

"Simple, you stand in the graveyard and try to look tasty"

Daniel blinked, and then a predatory grin slowly spread across his face, "Thor? I think you and your friends have an appointment to go to…"

"Dr Jackson, I am afraid I do not understand" Thor responded slowly.

"Make like you suddenly have somewhere else to be," O'Neill took over, "we drop shield power a little, make like we're more damaged then we really are and sucker them in, you drop in right on top of them"

O'Neill shuddered as Thor's face vanished from the small screen at the side of the main monitor. He could have sworn he saw an evil grin on Thor's face just before he vanished and evil grins and Asgard did _not _ go together at all.

"You know" O'Neill replied conversationally as they watched the Goa'uld fleet close fast and overly eager, "where I come form, we call this the sucker punch"

Xander shrugged, "same idea…"

" _Fire!!" _

They shared winces at Giles loud volume.

"…same result" they finished off simultaneously, as a _Ha'tak _ vanished from the tactical display, followed quickly by three more as the _O'Neill's _ flashed out of hyper, weapons blazing.

The remaining twenty _Ha'tak's _of Anubis's main fleet suddenly found themselves surrounded, the Tau'ri at their front, the Asgard covering their flanks and tail.

The resulting fight was short, bloody but the result, considering the most capable ships were all fighting against the Goa'uld, was inevitable.

Five minutes later, the fleet was gone.

"Now all we have to deal with is the apocalypse" Daniel dryly commented, as the _Del Shakka Mel, _the _Tara McClay, _the _Prometheus _ and the _O'Neill's _raced for Earth, the remaining vessels left behind, either as crippled or as protection for the cripples.

"Apocalypse?" Buffy flippantly commented, "Must be Wednesday"

Xander frowned, "I thought apocalypse was Tuesday?"

"No, Tuesday is 'Dawn's In Trouble'"

"Ahh, sorry forgot" Xander replied.

Carter winced, her mind very much on the report she had just received over the radio, "Buffy?"

"Yea?"

"It's Tuesday"

The Scooby's shared exasperated grimaces, sighing a collective "figures"


	11. Ground War I

Slayer Hunting  
Part 3 Of Visionary  
by Chaoseternus

BETA REQUEST: I need a beta for Slayer Hunting, any volunteers?

Thanks to the reviewers.  
manticore-gurl071134: sorry, but i have far too many plotbunnies bouncing around in my head without adding challenges

Chapter 10: Ground War I

Hammond glared glumly at the tactical display slowly flickering as changes and updates were loading into its memory.

As had been expected, the African Hellmouth had fallen, they just couldn't get enough forces their in time to protect it, couldn't persuade the local governments, such as they were, that there was actually a threat. They believed America was just trying to get a foothold, ready for invasion and had persuaded' the other advanced nations to help them.

Their paranoia had cost them, their militaries had been quickly shattered Along with the few reinforcements they had been able to get into Africa in time and now one of the Three was under Goa'uld control.

Cleveland and London were different propositions however, not only were regular military units fighting a fierce defence but they were aided by local Reserve or Territorial units, eager to defend their homes.

The Mountain was being fiercely defended too, its armour bolstered by dusted off plans which added hastily built pill boxes from which the defenders could fire with relative impunity, so long as the Jaffa didn't get too close, or get lucky.

It was showing, the Goa'uld invasion had been slowed but only slowed.

They were still winning, forcing the defenders back foot by foot.

Twenty troopships had landed, five at each target, each unloading a full Thousand plus Jaffa. Hammond smirked a little, except at Cleveland, which happened to have a Paladin battery in range.

Hundreds of Jaffa had died before the swarming _Udajeets _ found the Paladins, a full thousand in a troopship that was bracketed before it could unload. The battery had been silent for thirty minutes now; Hammond wasn't expecting that to change.

Hammond looked up as Harriman approached, he wondered briefly at the smile on the technicians face.

"Sir, The Kings Royal Hussars just flanked the Jaffa at London"

Hammond nodded, that would put a major dent in the Jaffa ranks, might even turn the tide of that particular engagement.

"Sir" Hammond glanced up again, wondering why the grin was still on Harriman's face, "the Hussars are an armoured regiment"

Hammonds eyebrows shot up.

_"Challenger _ main battle tanks sir"

Hammond couldn't resist a chuckle, almost feeling sorry for the Jaffa. The grunt-crunchers had started to arrive.

"How badly?"

The Jaffa broke in several places before the _Udajeet _ swamped the RAF squadrons deployed to their area, allowing several _Udajeet _ to break though

Hammond grimaced, "The tanks got mauled then?"

Harriman chuckled loudly this time, "Well, you know we sent Ferreti to advise the limeys?"

Hammond nodded.

"He might just have mentioned to them that hand held SAMs are your friend when gliders start to arrive'"

Hammond nodded, glancing at the display in time to see the icon representing the London Hellmouth flicker from the pulsing blue red of Contested to the very light Blue of Friendly Controlled, Just. The more the Royal Army could re-secure their position the bluer that Icon would get.

It was a start.

He frowned suddenly as the nearby Icon for London suddenly flickered, reducing from a deep blue to light. He tapped it, and an Info box opened up, telling him Jaffa had been reported moving into the City.

The limeys were going to love that.

"Finn to Hammond, Priority!" the radio next to Hammond crackled into life, and Hammond reached over, his mind instantly giving him a picture of the young Commander, now Brigadier General of the Initiative.

"Go ahead General"

"We're under orbital bombardment here Hammond slammed up straight with a curse, glancing across to the where the Icons around Cleveland had flickered over whilst he was preoccupied with London."

The Jaffa had shown surprising intelligence, they had hit the local Airfields, be they military or civil, first. That neatly reduced local air support.

"Copy" he barked into the transmitter, and then flicked the controls, shifting to the fleet frequency, "Buffy, the five ships sent to escort the Troopships just started a planetary bombardment, we need to kill them and fast"

Hammond grimaced as a series of curses in Goa'uld and English sounded over the radio;

"They're fully operational, we're up to our eyebrows in repairs still Buffy finally responded, the _O'Neill's _ especially need the repairs, they took the brunt of it against the main Goa'uld fleet. I don't like the odds of three damaged ships against five fresh Goa'uld vessels"

"We don't have a choice; Cleveland already lost the bulk of they're air defence capabilities, they're down to reserve strips and highways"

The radio went silent for a moment, "All remaining fighters, _Prometheus, Tara McClay, Carter, Daniel Jackson, _formate on me, _Teal'c _position yourself between the cripples and the hostiles and be ready to hold the line


	12. Ground War II

Slayer Hunting  
Part 3 Of Visionary  
by Chaoseternus

Chapter 11: Ground War II

Jarod had long ago guessed he had at some point become subject to the Ancient Chinese curse, May You Live In interesting Times. Now, he knew it.

Still, he had been a year on Pretend with the Initiative and he had realised long ago he had no intention of leaving, the Centre had been found guilty of consorting with demons against humanity almost six months ago now and the clean up may still be ongoing but the key players were imprisoned in the deepest darkest hellhole the US Government could find.

Jarod had a suspicious felling they had been gated to a world without a DHD from what he had ahem', overheard' of Finn's comments on the matter.

He had a job to do; he was made at home his oddities not even considered comment-worthy by troops that regularly used witches and even some of the more friendly species of Demon in their operations.

He glanced up as the slowly darkening night sky lit up brilliantly, the slowly raining debris of the days battles, of satellites destroyed by EMP burning as they drifted into the atmosphere was overshadowed momentarily as a ship died, its reactor going critical.

From the ground, the Pretender couldn't tell which one.

A slight sound made Jarod stiffen, his P-90 raised warily.

He flicked a hand at the rest of his team, stationed to cover the left flank of the hasty Fort that had been thrown together on the Cleveland Hellmouth, gesturing them that he was checking something out.

They rose wearily, weapons clattering lightly as they carefully checked them one last time, making sure they made as little noise as possible. They wouldn't want their forward hide to be discovered after all.

Jarod carefully, slowly slipped forward his movements reeking not only of learned Spec Ops skilled, but of experience, the most valuable teacher.

It didn't take long for him to stumble on the source and he stiffened cursing, before diving back more hastily towards his teams bunker, where he grabbed the Field Radio.

"Captain Jarod at Charlie-Lima-Foxtrot-Delta, We have a formation of supersoldiers forming, no sign of Tango One, but Sierra One they had Dawnie"

The result of Jarod's words reaching the various Command Centres was predictable.

Chaos.

They might not know why, but they did know Dawn had been singled out for capture by Anubis and therefore her remaining in Anubis's hands was _not _ a good thing. Never was killing her for the safety of the human race', Snipers could have done that easily enough, hopefully ending her usefulness to Anubis and removing an unknown threat but no-one was willing to give the order.

Somebody had leaked the fact that an Allied Commander aboard one of the Warships defending Earth was Dawn's sister and it had sensibly been decided that no effort was to be spared to rescue the teen.

It is worth noting however that had the Politicians given the order, they would have died at the hands of the very snipers they tasked to kill Dawn. Elite Troops, be they SAS, Force Recon, Delta or one of the thousand other groups out there all had honour, of a sort. They would cheerfully wipe out an entire town of people if necessary but if anyone had their back then the bulk would never double cross them.

And killing the sister of Enerina, the Commander who was covering their backs from space assault, who had successfully dealt with major threat to their operations was out of the question. Their Honour would not let them contemplate it.

For that matter, neither did their intelligence. They weren't stupid enough to do anything that would turn a valuable ally with a spaceship into an enemy.

All over the world, word reached the various groups stationed at each hellmouth, each one tasked with one specific objective, rescue the Sister of an Allied Fleet Commander and each group went to full alert.

But before they would reposition and deploy, they needed one thing.

Confirmation.

StarGate Commands instructions had been specific, ensure that it was the genuine article before redeploying; the enemy has the ability to project false images holographically.

Word was quick to come back, confirmed by witches employed by both the Council of Slayers and the Initiative.

It was Dawnie.

Utilising hastily set up ground based Ring transporters, relayed through the shattered fleet in orbit, Special Forces groups from across the world redeployed into Cleveland, joined swiftly by more normal Army units to help defend the Hellmoth.

Dawn was here, meaning in all likelihood Anubis was too and with his ships destroyed Anubis would not be able to redeploy his forces and himself to the fallen African hellmouth. He would have to make this his primary point of attack.

The Special Forces groups were to rescue Dawn and cause as much disruption as possible. They had no issue with that, in fact for many, as they watched the debris of ships both friendly and enemy rain into the atmosphere; it had become a Debt of Honour.

But by the time they arrived, Jarrod's position had already been overrun and the Supersoldiers were heading direct for the Hellmouth itself.

Jarrod cursed, ignoring the pin in his leg as he dived into another rear trench position, brilliant bolts of energy spitting overhead from the supersoldiers weapons.

He didn't plan on staying here, he knew they would overrun this position soon enough. They just hadn't been given the equipment to deal with the Supersoldiers, whatever gun they used; it just bounced off the supersoldiers armour.

Christ, he had seen one take a direct hit from a 15'' rocket and just walk on as if it never happened. No, something serious was needed to deal with these guys and Jarrod had a pretty good idea that whatever it took

He blinked; the young ladies at the end of the trench may just have it.

He resisted the urge to draw up a chair and break out some MRE's to eat while he watched the entertainment. This was after all, a game in which the audience would get a bad review too.

_"By the Power of Three we banish thee, _

_By the Power of Three we Command thee, _

_Leave this place, leave this plane, _

_Never to return again" _

A brilliant burst of white light engulfed the supersoldiers, followed by several clunks as their armour hit the ground, minus their occupants. Jarrod's jaw dropped, joined by the few soldiers who had managed to survive the collapse of an entire segment of the defences.

As one, they turned to face the three sisters who know sat, visibly struggling not to fall asleep from exhaustion on the trenches ramparts.

"See that Phoebes?"

"Yeah never did that before"

"Didn't think so"

Jarrod blinked then glanced at the growing crowd of Soldiers, "did anyone else find that encouraging?"

Muffled chuckles filled the air, as the soldiers began to position themselves along the trench, just waiting for reinforcements so they could move back into the main trenches again


	13. Its Tuesday, got a problem with that?

Slayer Hunting  
Part 3 Of Visionary  
by Chaoseternus

Fumes: is still stripping a lot of punctuation from everything I upload and their support addresses are bouncing. Not exactly happy with them right now.  
Hate having to readd punctuation manually in the quickedit...

to the reviewers, thank you.  
And Apologies for keeping you waiting so long for new chapters.  
Also, thank you to Gouldnotme, new beta for this series

Chapter 12: Its Tuesday, got a problem with that?

_"You're so dead." _

Anubis resisted, with difficulty, the urge to tear the keys head from its shoulders and use it to play pinball. Whoever decided that the most powerful mystical artefact in existence, something with the power to destroy the inter-dimensional barriers if used incorrectly, should be in the form of a Tau'ri, and even worse, a damned annoying Californian, needed their head examined.

Truthfully, Anubis would settle just for sending them to the lowest circle of hell or even worse, making them live the rest of their lives in the same house with the in-laws, just so long as it was horrific torture of some kind.

Or maybe that was the point, assuming whoever would kidnap that _thing _ would lose control and just tear its head straight off, ending the problem quite nicely. Anubis had to admit, it was a very tempting urge, this Dawn' was so annoying even the Supersoldiers were starting to notice and _they _ were brain-dead, purposely so.

_"When my sister gets a hold of you, she is going to exorcise your arse!" _

Anubis snapped, "I believe you mean Exercise'."

His tone was pure unholy menace, it didn't threaten pain, torture and a lifetime trapped with lawyers and door to door salesmen, his tone promised it. It was a tone that would have made The First contemplate retirement.

_"Oh, scary! Congrats, I'd have to give that tone an... 8. Scary, evil but still room for improvement. Oh, and exorcise' is what you do to ghosts and anything that's you know, not solid." _

Anubis began mentally chanting to himself, Don't kill the key, need the key to end the Tau'ri, don't kill the key

Wait, why couldn't he just send the key to the cells, far away where it couldn't annoy him? Oh, yes the damnable Tau'ri. They had this annoying habit of rescuing or destroying anything he put on one side for safekeeping and he wouldn't want the key rescued would he?

 _"There were ten million bottles of beer hanging on the wall..." _

Anubis grunted, there was also the little matter of needing to get his own non-corporeal form attuned to the energies of the nearby key too. Another reason to keep the damn thing close, damn it.

_"And if one little bottle should..." _

"My Lord!" a Jaffa 's desperate voice broke into his thoughts, a somewhat welcome distraction, "Please grant me a boon!"

"Speak!" he hissed, if that Jaffa so much as hinted at a desire to get away from Dawn', he would have him assigned as her personal bodyguard and servant for the duration of her, ahem', stay.

"Please my Lord, tell me again why we can't gag her!"

Anubis resisted the urge to reply that it was a damn good question and did he have a suitable piece of clothe handy. He glanced at Dawn, a look of such sheer annoyance and hate that any sane person would have literally melted at the look.

Dawn just looked amused, and kept singing.

"Because" Anubis had to answer, not so much for the Jaffa 's benefit as for his own, to remind himself of the reason before he ripped a piece of his own garment off to shove in her mouth, "There must be no barrier between her head and the world for the twenty-four hours preceding the ritual."

_"Oh, so that's why you shaved me wankers!" _

Anubis grimaced, and turned away from the Jaffa to glare at Dawn once more. The Jaffa looked almost disappointed at not being killed, the usual response to any that disturbed their master.

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily for him, Dawn was being so _deliberately _ annoying that Anubis was actually starting to feel sympathy for the Jaffa and Supersoldiers trapped in the room with them, an unheard of event.

_"There would be nine-million, nine-hundred and ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety-eight bottles of beer hanging on the wall..."  
_

Click Anubis eyes turned direct from hate to sheer horror as he realized exactly where the key was going with that song. She couldn't, she wouldn't. But the look in Dawn's eyes told him clearly that she would.

Maybe killing her wasn't such a bad idea after all; it wasn't as if he was that desperate to end the Tau'ri was it? Or better, send her back to the Tau'ri, with her amongst them their resolve would crumble in days. Unless of course they were somehow miraculously immune, yes that would figure. If they could put up with her for so long they must be.

Damn it.

_"...Should accidentally fall, there would be..." _

**"WILL. YOU. SHUT. UP!" **

_"...Nine-hundred and ninety-nine million..." _

Anubis howled with sheer rage and despair.

xxx

"Colonel, I do believe the temperature in this room has dropped dramatically."

"Okay, anyone else feel like there's a party going on above their grave?"

O'Neill shot Xander a sympathetic look, his arms crossed as he tried desperately to warm himself, "Oh yeah!"

"Strange..." Carter desperately tried to still her hand so she could get an accurate reading off the old style thermometer she had managed to grab off one of the tables, no doubt a remnant of one of Janet's many visits to this part of the base, "The temperature doesn't seem to have dropped at all"

Willow smirked, her hair bleeding back into red, "Dawnie is at it again"

"At it again?" O'Neill asked a slight lift to his eyebrows.

"Well, you know she was kidnapped a few months ago"

"Ah, no, you didn't mention that..." Daniel commented, a little wryly.

"Not important... anyway, the kidnappers sent her back after three days with a letter of sympathy" . 

SG-1's mind decamped as they considered the idea of somebody so annoying the kidnappers sent them back with a letter of sympathy. It is perhaps a good thing for team unity that O'Neill didn't know that the thoughts of Carter and Daniel had gone straight to him.

The group shuddered once more, simultaneously.

"Oh yeah," Willow smiled, "Dawn is in _fine _form"


	14. International Rescue

Slayer Hunting  
Part 3 Of Visionary  
by Chaoseternus

Chapter 13: International Rescue

Anubis almost sighed out with relief when news arrived that the Tau'ri were en route to his position in force, evidently planning an attack. It would be a nice distraction from the demonic fiend, this Dawn' he had to keep prisoner. He might be evil but still, he wouldn't wish her in full flow on anybody. It had gotten quiet for a while, she was only human in form after all, and humans did need sleep, but when she had awakened she was very much in full flow again.

It was, with all honesty, the only time Anubis had seriously considered suicide.

So, the distraction was very nice.

xxx

"So, you think anubie knows we're coming?" Buffy said, her scythe making a whistling sound as she twirled it through the air, effortlessly missing the low lying branches and bushes that were prevalent in this deep section of forest.

Willow glanced upwards, her hair bleeding white for an instant, "Yeah he knows somebody's coming... certainly spotted the Special Forces types, don't think he's spotted us though."

"Good,"O'Neill nodded at her, "we could do without a welcoming committee."

The soldier's response to that was a fervent, "Amen!"

"Let's get moving campers, we're on a tight schedule here..."

xxx

Anubis blinked; a sight that made the Jaffa in front of him go white with shock. He didn't even think an incorporeal being such as Anubis _could _ blink, but he had. He didn't think Anubis could look surprised too, but Anubis certainly looked surprised and a little shocked right now. Made the Jaffa seriously hide thoughts about Anubis not being a God, you didn't even _think _ those thoughts this close to his incorporealness.

"The Tau'ri assault is being led by Supersoldiers" Anubis slowly repeated, his mind boggling and more than a little shocked. He tried to quickly gain control of himself, but it wasn't easy, his Supersoldiers serving another? He had to regain control, he mustn't show how surprised he truly was to the Jaffa , pathetic though they were, he did need their services, and he didn't need them wondering why an omnipotent God was surprised.

Still, if ten Supersoldiers could be turned, what did that mean for the others? He had thousands of the things, and no real way to kill them en-masse should they turn against him!

He stiffened, the tone of Dawn's giggling not only making him wonder if she did that chalk on a blackboard thing naturally, or did she have to practice it, but also, what she knew that he didn't.

"You will tell me what you know little one or you will die a thousand deaths by my hand."

Dawn wasn't impressed, "Yeah right, you had that planned already try again"

Anubis thought, and then mentally plastered a fake honest smile on his face', "You tell me what you know and I will try my hardest to ensure you survive the ritual?"

Dawn snorted; a look of sheer disbelief, contempt and amusement in her eyes as she glared unflinchingly at Anubis.

**"Tell me!"**

Dawn rubbed her ear, "Okay points for volume, but... NO!"

"Tell me, please!"

Anubis froze in sheer horror as his own words registered, he didn't really just say that did he?

"There..." He resisted the urge to kill the girl as she walked over, her voice condescending as she patted his shoulder and said, "That wasn't too hard was it?"

It was quite a struggle not to rip her head off, not helped by the amused look that, try as hard as he might to hide it, danced in the eyes of his loyal' Jaffa.

"Okay then," He groaned at her over perky tone. "think witches and spells..."

Anubis groaned, he knew they existed of course, after all you couldn't research world endage and universe reforming spells without coming across their mention, or for that matter, breaking a few to his will, but none that he had found had ever shown any signs of real power.

And controlling the mind, such as it was, of a Supersoldier, especially ten at a time would require real power, he had fortified his warriors against such things after all. He had no way of knowing exactly how many witches the damn Tau'ri had managed to find or recruit.

It never once occurred to him that there would be witches around powerful enough to give the Supersoldiers mind enough to make their own decisions, and Dawn wasn't about to enlighten him.


	15. I just called to say i HATE you

Slayer Hunting  
Part 3 Of Visionary  
by Chaoseternus

Okay, two new chapters: Also, a missing chapter (4) has been added, go back and read it please.

also note, this site screwing with my formatting, so dont expect it to be perfect

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed

**_Chapter 14: I just called to say I HATE you_**

Xander chuckled, his binoculars dropping to rest against his chest on their string, "just like old times aye buff?"

Buffy nodded, smiling, "I can't believe somebody actually built another Bronze"

"Nostalgia" I gues" O'Neill commented, not really paying attention. He was too busy looking over the defences and sentinels that were still in place, carefully ignoring the sounds of a massive fire fight occurring in the near distance.

"Nostalgia?" Buffy snorted, "What for, the body count?"

O'Neill glared at Buffy, "hear that? That's the sound of your body count going up"

Buffy winced as the volume of fire fight abruptly increased, joined by the distinctive roaring whooshing of hand-held rocket launchers, "didn't mean it like that"

O'Neill grunted, turning back to the defences, "mostly Jaffa but there's five Supersoldiers too"

He grunted, dropping the binoculars, "Willow, Buffy you got the supersoldiers, everyone else, we got Jaffa to kill, and _quietly" _

"Call up your snipers then" Buffy glanced at Willow, "can you drop me in the middle of those supersoldiers?"

O'Neill grinned, and ordered the Snipers, a mixed group from the SAS, SEALs and several other Special Forces groups' forward, to fire as soon as Buffy appeared amidst the ranks of the enemy.

* * *

"Damn it!" the muffled curse grabbed the attention of the SFs who were following the two SG teams into the Bronze, turning their eyes from the broken bodies of the Jaffa and supersoldiers to the chosen warrior,"I broke a nail!" 

Buffy cursed, glaring disgustedly at the offending appendage, "now I'm pissed"

The SFs glanced back at the broken bodies, and decided not to comment.

"Well at least we know one thing new" Xander commented, "slayer Scythe slices, dices and makes juilenned (sp) supersoldier"

Buffy glanced back, and snorted, "After Caleb are you really surprised?"

Xander smiled, his eyes glancing swiftly around the room, looking for traps and cameras, "nahh, not really"

Buffy smiled, glancing around swiftly to make sure all her people were in place and ready, then she frowned, not liking the expression now on Willows face, "Wills, what's up?"

"Nothing" Willow replied, her eyes however told a different story, they said she was _very _ worried about something.

Buffy ignored it; she trusted Willow and knew she would tell her if it became relevant. "Two ways out of this room, one back the way they came, the other most likely guarded on the other side, who to lead the breech"

"Hondo" she stepped back from the door, "you're up"

The black SWAT officer grinned, and then silently gave his orders, his hands flashing his commands to his team.

"Pity we didn't bring the Polish Penetrator" Street muttered as the team charged through the doorway, weapons raised and firing rapidly.

O'Neill raised an eyebrow, Teal'c style, "Polish Penetrator?"

He shared a glance with his team, and the consensus was, don't touch that one. Shaking his head, he led SG-1 in to support the SWAT officers.

* * *

Buffy was... unhappy. 

One might even say, she was slightly narked.

This was much evidenced by the state of the iron pipe she held in her hand, a pipe that was now bent, with a permanent impression of her hand right in its middle.

"What do you mean she's not here?" The pipe bent further with a shriek of protesting metal, Willow winced.

"She definitely _was _ here" Willow commented, her hair flowing white as she channelled the lighter sides of the magic in her search for the missing teen, "but..."

"He moved her" Buffy growled, "fine, we've got a good enough team here for our next shot, we'll just have to find her again"

She threw the iron pipe away, the force of her throw forcing it through two solid metal walls, then glanced at the somewhat awed SWAT and Special Forces types surrounding her, "Good work"

Honda glanced after her with wide eyes, "did she just"

"Bend an iron bar in one hand" Chris added sardonically.

"And throw it through two solid walls" Deke finished.

"Yeah" Hondo shook his head; "remind me never to piss her off, okay?"

Streets eyes had never left Buffys retreating form, "No worries about _that" _ he commented.


	16. Wild Goose Chase

Slayer Hunting Part 3 Of Visionary  
by Chaoseternus **_Chapter 15: Wild-goose chase_**

Buffy was so far beyond annoyed now as to redefine the concept.

Anubis had gotten very good at vanishing mere seconds before her teams arrived for retrieval. Had the bonus that there constant searches for Dawn had distracted him from his assaults on the mouth and allowed them to slowly subtly wear down the numbers of the hostile Jaffa and supersoldiers, but soon enough she knew Anubis would just throw everything into a last ditch assault on the Cleveland hellmouth.

And she knew without question that the teams on defence would suffer horrific causalities and most likely be pushed off the mouth when that happened. IT made retrieving her sister all the more urgent, not just because she was family but because certain generals had their own idea of subtle', one that hadn't been used in anger since Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

She wanted her sister alive and unglowly thank you, plus she _really _ didn't want to know what would happen if that kind of energy combined with a key rather abruptly released from its physical form.

Still...

"Right, assuming Anubis hasn't started faking Dawn's aura she is still here in the abandoned Quik-E-Mart you see in front of you. Unfortunately, it is well past time Anubis tried to ambush us, so the fact that they're still here when they have always evacuated before this is suggestive of two things. One, they haven't spotted us coming for once or two"

"Right," Hondo replied, more then a little tired and cynical, "ambush it is"

"This reminds me far too much of my Seal days," Street shook his head, "I sighed up for Swat, not reenlistment"

Buffy glared at the two, "if you have quite finished in the peanut gallery, we are trying to discuss the minor matter of rescuing my sister," she paused, "oh yes, and PREVENTING THE END OF DAYS!"

Hondo winced, sharing a look with street that said all too clearly that somebody nearby wasn't getting anywhere near enough sleep. Not that they were much better in that respect

"Anyway," Buffy continued, wincing as she realised how short she had been and sending the two an apologetic glance, "I did manage to arrange some slight reinforcement"

Daniel yelped, landing head first on the floor as the rock' had had been sitting on rose up underneath him, revealing a camouflaged figure, one who was shooting Daniel a bemused and annoyed look. Around them, several other figures melted into the foreground.

The Swat team startled, weapons raised in surprise, Teal'c raised in eyebrow in approval, and Buffy just reached over and patted the seat' on the shoulder, "nice camo, but you breathe too loud"

"Thanks, really," Major Scott McCoy replied, "now if you will excuse me, my back is killing me. _Somebody _ has been sitting on it for the last half hour"

"Okay," she shook her head, amused;" now we just need to plan our entry"

"Wont be easy," Street replied, "the damn store is surrounded by car parks, worse they're empty car parks. Killing fields"

"Probably why Anubis has based himself here," O'Neill shook his head, hands on binoculars as he gazed at the store, "we are hidden so long as we remain in these trees, but as soon as we move out he _will _ see us. Why couldn't he have chosen a Quik-E-Mart with a full car park"

Xander snorted, "Why couldn't he choose a store that doesn't sound like it should be in a Simpsons episode?"

"There's a sewer access just four feet from the outside walls of the structure" McCoy commented, his own binoculars in his hand as he gazed across at the store.

"Sewers, lovely" Buffy grimaced.

"Map shows a sewer access on the eastern edge of these trees, should connect directly to those underneath the Kwik-E-Mart" Carter nodded, glancing up from her PDA.

"That'll do, hope everyone brought spare air fresheners" Buffy replied, her red scythe swinging as she walked through the trees towards the sewer access.

* * *

"Well," O'Neill commented, "more then a little disgusted by the squelching noise coming from his feet, a stealth assault is certainly out, Anubis will _smell _ us coming"

"Yea" Buffy shrugged, "at least I remembered not to wear new Gucci shoes this time, last time I was in the sewers chasing a Moh'ra well, lets just say new leather shoes are never the same afterwards"

"Hope you burned them," O'Neill commented, "I know Doc Frasier is going to insist we burn these"

What, can't stand a little smell? Buffy teased.

"Smells I don't mind so much, it's the bloody bugs that kill you" O'Neill replied.

"What sort," Carter dryly commented," the microbes or the replicators?"

"Both!"

"Just remember this is methane gas," Xander commented sardonically, "whilst sewers are designed to stop a build up to unsafe levels, try not to fire your guns in here anyway, just in case. And no sparks"

"That," McCoy added wryly to his Delta team, "means you put those cigarettes out right now"

"Sorry sir," came the sheepish reply from a dark haired private,"I was just watching how well the thing was burning"

The cigarette in his hand now had everyone's complete attention, it _was_ burning rather well.

"Put the cigarette out," Honda carefully replied, "and nobody, but nobody makes a spark, understood?"

"That would be a great epitaph for my next gravestone," Buffy dryly added, as they started on their way again, "Oldest Slayer in recorded History, defeater of The Master, Angelus, Adam and the First... killed by spark in sewer"

Willow chuckled, "would kinda suck, huh?"

"Indeed," Teal'c commented, carefully watching the White Witch's back.

* * *

The entry was perfect, flash-bangs slamming through the windows, followed by the swift pouring of the various teams into the shop.

Just one snag.

"She's not here?" Buffy screamed, her hand sweeping a full shelf clear of its cans, ""what do you mean she's not here?"

Willow shrugged helplessly, "Anubis got smart, left her locket here and had somebody do a magnify aura spell on the residual traces of Dawn on the locket"

"Fine," Buffy spat out, here eyes sparking dangerously, "who?"

Willow shrugged helplessly," I don't recognise the magical signature, sorry... And he is definitely masking Dawns signature too, I can't detect her at all"

"Wait," O'Neill frowned, "I thought you were the most powerful witch on Earth, how can he mask anything from you?"

Xander snorted, "He's not from Earth"

"Some spells the power of the caster doesn't matter" Willow frowned, "but if I am sensing correctly it was here they cast the magic's, they didn't bring the locket in from elsewhere and place it here"

McCoy shouted at them then, "place is rigged, we need to leave!"

Cursing as they ran swiftly out of the building, Xander asked, "would the magic use have left a trial we can follow?"

"Well yes, but" a flash of light was all the warning they had, then they were planted face down on the floor by a giant fist, glancing back they saw that McCoy had called it right, the building had been rigged. 'Had' being the appropriate word.

Willow grimaced, "well, no. Not any more anyway, start of the thread just got blown away and there are a few other magical signatures in the area, identifying the correct one."

"So, we've lost her" O'Neill commented unhappily.

"Yea," Willow was frowning, her teeth worrying at her lower lip as she concentrated, not even noticing that she was still face down on the hard tarmac, "but we shouldn't have. There's no way he had more then a few hours to set a masking spell up and I can break through all the quick ones with ease"

"So, maybe it isn't a spell?" O'Neill commented.

"I have yet to see a technology that can block magical signatures," Willow sat up slowly, "and if Anubis had the technology, why wait till not to use it?"

Shaking his head at the very concept at getting involved in a conversation which involved magic, McCoy spoke, "are there any places around here that might naturally block such a signature?"

"No, except maybe inside the..." Willow froze.

Buffy didn't even need to ask what the end to that sentence was; "Hellmouth" was her grim comment.


	17. End Of Days

**Slayer Hunting  
Part 3 Of Visionary   
by Chaoseternus******

**_Chapter 16: End of Days_**

"Okay, what's up?" Buffy said, not quite calmly, as O'Neill walked up to her, shaking his head.

"There is massive jamming around the hellmouth and all the telephone exchanges have been destroyed, we have no way of contacting the defenders to see if there is anyone there anymore"

"Great, then we have to assume Anubis has the mouth…" Buffy replied, wryly.

"Indeed," pensively, Teal'c stepped forward, "can we not use a satellite to check the status of the mouth?"

"Our primary satellite just moved out of range," Carter sighed, "the next one won't be overhead for three hours and that is pushing it"

Willow shook her head, "we cannot allow Anubis to remain on the hellmouth for that long, we must retake it _now _"

"Won't we be risking a blue on blue incident if the hellmouth is still under our control?" Daniel pointed out.

"Yes, but the indications are Dawnie is on the mouth and that reduces the risk of the mouth being under friendly control" Buffy replied.

"Besides," O'Neill shrugged, "we had contract with them right up till we hit the Quik-e-mart, suggests to me they got hit very hard and very fast… in that kind of assault, someone almost always escapes or gets missed. Either way, there is likely to be a few survivors out there"

"I should hope so," Buffy gritted her teeth, "slayers… well, we're a tough breed. Unfortunately, near two thirds of them are on the hellmouth"

O'Neill felt a chill in his stomach, "you mean to say, our primary defence against demons and vampires may just have gotten destroyed?"

"Perhaps," Buffy grimaced, "but I have intimate experience of how powerful the blood of a slayer can be in certain rituals…"

"Such as the Masters attempt to open the Sunnydale hellmouth" Giles noted.

"Exactly" Buffy nodded.

"Wait, you mean not only does Anubis have Dawn, he might also have a few hundred other sources of power for his ritual?" Daniel asked, slightly fearfully.

Buffy nodded, and O'Neill shook his head, grimacing, "screw waiting for reinforcements, we need to go, and _now" _

* * *

"Well, satellite recon just came in," O'Neill walked up to Buffy where she was briefing a small group of Generals, "it's confirmed, the defences have been shattered. Looks like they got hit with all of Anubis's remaining Supersoldiers at once" 

Buffy looked at him, askance, "I thought you said we wouldn't have another satellite for at least three hours"

O'Neill grinned, "Oh, did I say satellite? I meant to say 'Ha'tak'"

"So we get fire support too, cool"

O'Neill grinned, dropping a sheaf a photos in front of the slayer, "these are the latest pictures. As you can see, supersoldiers guarding every entrance and exit to the school, backed up by Jaffa. Also note, small scattered groups of soldiers around the outer periphery"

"Good," Buffy glanced up at the Generals, "we will need to move with what we have now, linking up with as many survivors as we reasonably can before we move into the school buildings themselves. If your flyboys can drop a few HARMs on whatever is doing the jamming, it would be appreciated; otherwise we are going to have issues co-ordinating, issues which could easily get us killed"

"You know," General Grey commented, "you've told us a lot about what won't kill these supersoldiers, but you have yet to tell us what _will _kill them"

Buffy shot him a wry grin, "edged weapons… preferably swords and go for decapitation"

General Grey blinked, and he wasn't the only one.

"Unfortunately," O'Neill shrugged, "it's true. There are magical ways as well…"

The Blinking became disbelieving grimaces, and O'Neill glanced at them sympathetically, before he continued, "But I am afraid our magical support is limited. Most of it was deployed guarding the hellmouth itself and we have no idea if any of them survived"

"What about other primitive weapons? Bows and arrows?"

"We know blades work, and we know decapitation is permanent. Anything else… I wouldn't want to try it in the middle of a battle and find out it doesn't work" Buffy shrugged, and O'Neill muttered 'oh yea', he could still remember his teams previous encounters with those deadly warriors.

"Luckily, Giles is on the horn to… a different group of watchers and we might just be able to get a few people we are _really _experienced with swords here to assist" Buffy shrugged, "Daniel is putting his oar in too, though how he knew about _them _I don't know"


	18. Swordswingers and Torture

**Slayer Hunting  
Part 3 Of Visionary   
by Chaoseternus******

**_Chapter 17: Sword-swingers and Torture_**

"Tell me again, what exactly are we doing here?"

"End of the world,"

"Yes, but the military knowing about us?"

"Hey, I've been on this world longer then us, I'd like to think I have some interest on whether it keeps existing or not"

"Perhaps Methos, but still, the military…. Can you imagine what they would do with the knowledge that immortality is real and possible? Or hey, don't you remember what happened last time a scientist found out about us"

"Relax," Methos shook his head, "we've got a friend here"

"I hope that's enough," Duncun McCloud shook his head as he stepped out of Methos's hire car, a cheery red Mustang, "because its not just us who will lose out if the military decides to advantage"

Methos snorted, "and its everyone who will pay if the military fails, you know that"

"Perhaps," Duncan frowned, "but hellmouth? I've been around a long time, nowhere near as long as you perhaps, but longer then a lot of our kind and I have never heard of a hell mouth before today"

"It's real, unfortunately," Methos grinned suddenly, waving across as a figure Duncan couldn't recognise, one that looked like an academic up to the point you noticed the competent and experienced manner in which he held the machine gun in his hands, "relax, Danny here is a friend"

* * *

"Great, so two sword swingers," O'Neill groaned, "that's going to make a real difference" 

Methos shrugged, "as far as I know, we're the only two in the area. There are others I know off and can contact but none close enough to make a difference"

"Every edge Colonel," Buffy pointed out at his side.

Xander grinned, "In more ways then one Buff"

Buffy grimaced as she realized the unintentional double meaning behind her words, then rolled her eyes, "right, still, two experienced swordsmen and lots of soldiers that can only be killed by bladed weapons. Well, we've got no choice"

"Indeed," Methos grimaced, "I've seen a hellmouth opened before and it wasn't pretty"

The Scooby's blinked, but it was O'Neill who got up the courage to ask, somewhat fearfully, "where and when?"

"Egypt, ten thousand years ago" Methos shrugged, his eyes resting firmly on Teal'c, "his masters released that upon the world in their arrogance, that's what triggered the revolt against the Goa'uld"

"Goa'uld?" Duncan asked, his expression bemused at the pole-axed expression a lot of people are them were wearing.

Methos shrugged, "Best talked about over a beer, a lot of beers in fact"

Buffy shrugged, "beer bad, I'd stick to tea if I were you"

"Beer bad?" Methos glared at the slayer, affronted, "I'll have you know that Beer is the greatest invention mankind has ever managed to come up with"

"Turns you into a Neanderthal, yea, I can see how that would be a great invention"

"That was tainted beer Buff," Xander responded, rolling his eyes.

"Still…" Buffy shrugged, "beer bad"

"Why you bottle-blond, Ill have you know that…"

"This is not the time," Teal'c interrupted, "I believe Willow is signalling that we need to move, now"

"Okay," O'Neill shrugged, tapping his radio on, "anyone with a gun fires to cover, priority targets are any jaffa and other hostiles except the black-suited supersoldiers. Ignore them; your bullets won't hurt them. All specials, form up on SG-1, if you're good with a sword, bring it and be ready to use it. Magic users, inside the group and be prepared to think quickly. SG teams 1, 5 and 11 will provide cover and support fire to the main advance, let's go people"

* * *

" _Ready or not, here they come, they're gonna find you and kill you slowly…" _

Anubis growled, his hands twitching convulsively as he mind filled with thoughts of just reaching across and snapping Dawns neck. It would be so easy, a little pressure and that annoying voice would never ever sound again…

He shouted in frustration, catching his arm back as it reached for the excretable female, he couldn't, he wouldn't be able to open the hellmouth, to ascend as a demon and to finally wipe the scourge of the Tau'ri off the face of the universe if he did that…

But it was _oh _so tempting…


	19. Mistakes

**Slayer Hunting  
Part 3 Of Visionary   
by Chaoseternus**

_**Chapter 18: Mistakes**_

'He's going to kill me,' Dawn shrugged inwardly, 'I don't want to die, I haven't really lived but I have annoyed him far too much, if he is given the time he will kill me as part of the ritual and if he isn't, he will kill me just because of the sheer annoyance I've caused him'

'He wants to; he has certainly stopped himself so many times. Perhaps it would be a good thing, with me dead he can't complete the ritual'

'But I don't want to die, I want to live, and… and I don't want to cause Buffy so much pain, she would not survive it, not his time. The others, they would mourn but they would survive'

'But Buffy…'

'No, I have to live for her; I have to trust that they will be able to get to me in time, save me and keep the Earth safe. I have too…'

'But I'm afraid, afraid that they will fail and because of me, the Earth will be destroyed. I can't have that on my conscience, not again. I have to trust'

'But is she still alive? Are they still capable of coming to my rescue?'

'They must be, they have to be'

'Did he just…?'

'Anubis is annoyed, good. He's made a mistake, is restarted the ritual, I've annoyed him enough that he's making mistakes'

'Well done girl!'

'Now all I need to do is keep him making mistakes until Buffy comes to rescue me or he's run out of materials. Hopefully the former, if he runs out of the necessary spell components then I will die'

'I don't want to die'

'Come on Buffy, where are you?'

* * *

Gunfire rang out again and Buffy cursed, grimacing as the loud strident sounds rang through her sensitive ears, the bullets shattering Jaffa armour, killing the last of Anubis's lesser soldiers, leaving only the supersoldiers. 

Around them, the bulk of the soldiers fell back, their job done but a grim handful, mostly from the SG-teams but a handful of determined volunteers of the Initiative Demon Hunting teams surrounding the specials, deliberately acting as a body shield as the assorted witches, demon hunters and the Slayer as they swiftly, but carefully ran, crouched so as to minimize their target profile, into the lone council owned building which rested above the hellmouth.

Brilliant bolts of energy spat out the door, dropping the first soldier, his badges marking him as a member of SG-11 to the ground, a hole blasted into his skull, dead before he hit the ground.

Buffy grimaced, in this line of business, death was an inevitability, but damn, did she hate it. She knew she would be having nightmares over that one.

Carefully reaching into the pockets of her fatigues, she removed a small mirror, similar to those dentists used but with a darker, less visible handle. Carefully, she glanced around the wall, using the mirror.

Her hands stung and she shook them, glaring at her mirror where it fell to the ground, smoking and melted.

'Okay…' she mused, 'somebody really knows how to shoot in there'

"Trouble," she said, whispering to O'Neill who was right behind her, his weapon raised to cover her, "we've got a good shot in there, better then most supersoldiers"

O'Neill grimaced, "could be approaching the end of his life, we've wondered if they had brain enough to gain experience but…"

"So," Buffy shook her head, "we have an elite supersoldier. Perfection itself"

"Ideas?"

"Not many," she shook her head, "I would say shield but the witches need to maintain their strength just in case we need to do a hasty reseal"

"Right," O'Neill mused, "flash bangs… disrupt his targeting enough to get some swords in place?"

"Could work,"

"Then lass," a Scottish voice sounded behind her, "we go first"

"Aye," Methos added, "and if we die, please drag our bodies to safety, it's a pain in the arse coming back in the middle of a fight"

Buffy and O'Neill shot each other startled 'what the fuck?' looks but it was too late, the flash-bangs were already flying and the two were already racing through the door, swords raised.

Shooting each other wry 'later' looks, Buffy and O'Neill followed them into the corridor, knowing that a swift wave of further troops would be following swiftly behind them


	20. Attack

**Slayer Hunting  
Part 3 Of Visionary   
by Chaoseternus******

**_Chapter 19: Attack_**

Buffy grimaced as she saw the two men fall in front of her, cut down by the supersoldiers energy weapon. They hadn't survived long enough to kill the supersoldier, a pity, but they had at least provided distraction enough that…

Buffy felt resistance, her sword slowing despite the mighty force she had put behind its swing, then it was through, the head of the warrior falling to the ground at her feet, followed mere moments later by its body.

She could kill the warrior, job done…

Buffy danced backwards, cursing, okay, job not done, more supersoldiers lying in wait, hiding, just utterly perfect.

Still… these guys weren't quite so good, maybe she could get them on her lonesome…

A racket sounded behind her, bullets spraying the warriors, doing nothing to damage them or even distract them.

Shaking her head, Buffy leapt forward, hoping that the soldiers behind her were watching her movements very carefully, she didn't think getting shot would be a good thing, certainly not here and now. Wasn't even much fun the first time.

Perhaps luck was with her or perhaps her soldiers were just that good, but whilst bullets continued to fly past her, none of them actually hit or grazed the blonde warrior as she raced towards Anubis's warriors.

And then she was amongst them, the slayer within crying out its joy as Buffy danced a deadly dance, sword swinging and bodies dropping, often minus heads.

A form joined her, sword flashing though not so fast or expertly.

She glanced across, smiling slightly as she caught the determined, proud expression on Xanders face.

Xander might not be the best or most capable warrior to have at your back but Buffy knew she could trust him with her back.

She shifted, concentrating more on slaying and a little less on her six.

* * *

O'Neill nearly dropped his P-90 as he gazed in shock and more then a little horror as the bloody, battered forms of the two dead warriors breathed again, gasping, pulling air swiftly into their lungs. 

They were dead, they had been dead…

Okay, he had to admit to himself; that was impressive. He had seen similar things before but usually alien technology was involved and he had a pretty solid idea none of that was involved here.

'Nifty,' he breathed, then strode forward, weapon raised as he closed upon the fight, watching edgily for signs of ambush or reinforcements.

* * *

"You dead?" Duncan asked with a groan, rising carefully, somewhat pained, to his feet. 

He glared as Methos rolled his eyes, "yea man"

"Come on Old Man," Duncan shook his head, "we've a fight to join"

Methos glanced across appraisingly, "doesn't look like we're needed"

Duncan frowned, then grinned, "Slayer I bet"

"Slayer?"

"Old Man," Duncan asked, striding towards the fight, ignoring the shocked, shaken glances from the soldiers and witches, "you've been alive thousands of years. Surely you know what a slayer is"

"Of course," Methos grimaced, "but I don't know which class of slayer you mean, perhaps you would enlighten me?"

Duncan grinned, not believing it for a moment and a little smug at finally having known something important that the old man didn't.

"Oh, just a legend…"

"So," Buffy asked casually as the two men strode up besides her, swiftly decapitating a trio of supersoldiers, "weren't you dead?"

"Yep," Duncan grinned as he swung once more, cutting the weapon hand right off an enemy warrior, "trust me, it's not all its cracked up to be"

Buffy winced, "doubly so if you have to dig your way out of your own grave"

Duncan shot her a startled look, the distraction allowing a bolt to graze his shoulder. Cursing, he turned back into the fight, his senses confirming that whatever else she might be, Buffy wasn't an immortal, so how had she had to dig her way out of her own grave?

Vowing to ask her about it, assuming their was a later, Duncan swung his sword, and misjudged, the sword passing right through the head of a warrior, causing an annoyed 'ew' to sound from besides him as Buffy found herself splattered with blood and brains.

Shrugging his soldiers apologetically, Duncan glanced around, glad to see that the last of this lot of supersoldiers were dead and gone.

"Did you _have _to do that?"

"Sorry," he replied, muffling a chuckle, "I misjudged"

"Yes, well," Buffy grumbled, "I'll 'misjudge' your arse later for you for that. Do you know how hard it is to get blood and gore out of clothes?"

"Yes," Duncan shrugged, "usually I don't bother, I just go out and buy replacements"

Buffy grinned, bouncing on her heels, "cool, that'll do nicely, thanks"

Duncan gazed at her shocked as the Slayer kissed him swiftly on the cheek then turned grinning away, racing along the corridors looking for something else to slay.

"What just happened?" he asked bewildered.

Grinning, Methos glanced at his friend, "I believe you just volunteered to take a teenage girl clothes shopping"

Duncan blanched, "take my head now, please! It'll be a mercy killing"

Chuckling, but making a mental note of the 'take my head', O'Neill came up behind the two, gently shoving them in the direction Buffy had gone.


	21. Annoyance

**Slayer Hunting  
Part 3 Of Visionary   
by Chaoseternus******

**_Chapter 20: Annoyance_**

"Gunfire? Inside the compound, why if I was a betting person I would say trouble had arrived, what do you say snake-boy?"

Groaning, the supercilious, sarcastic and above all else, annoying voice echoing through his ears once more, Anubis turned slowly, dangerously towards Dawn.

"Will. You. Shut. UP!"

He groaned as the devil in human disguise shrugged, then glared suspiciously as she shrugged, and said "okay"

She was actually agreeing to shut up?

Now why did he find that infinitely scarier then her constant annoying speaking and so-called 'singing'?

After a moment, his need to complete the ritual overriding his suspicion he turned back to his work.

Then stiffened, what was that noise?

Humming?

She was _humming? _

Inarticulately, Anubis screeched in pure unadulterated fury, turning, he faced the Beast.

"Well done," the… _thing _said, looking impressed, "That actually rated an eight for volume and I would say about a nine for scariness. Getting better but still, you could improve with some more work"

Inarticulate, his face somehow managing to convey the impression of an acute facial tick despite his non-corporeal status, Anubis swept around, turning back to his work.

He turned to fast and caught the table, scattered its contents across the floor.

"Oh, clumsiness, that'll lose you a few points"

Screaming, arms held firmly at his side and face ticking, Anubis glared malevolently at the heavens.

As if to complete the cliché of the utterly pissed of bad guy, Thunder rolled.

And no, it didn't roll a six.

* * *

Buffy stiffened. 

"Came from the west," O'Neill nodded, glancing across at the Slayer, "that was Anubis and he sounded _pissed _"

"Oh yea," Buffy replied wryly, rubbing her left ear "got chapter and verse on that. Sometimes I really wish I didn't have enhanced hearing"

"What do you think pissed him off that much?" Duncan asked somewhat impressed by the noise he had just heard.

"Not a what, I suspect Dawn managed it"

Duncan blinked, "somebody named Dawn pissed somebody off that much? Are they even human?"

Buffy shot the immortal a wry glare, "sometimes I wonder"

"Right," Methos grimaced, "but ever way, we are going to kill them right? Both this Dawn and Anubis?"

Methos felt cold metal between his legs, "not Dawn" came the quiet, controlled and above all else, deadly voice from behind him.

"Right," he agreed nervously, "not Dawn"

The coldness vanished and Methos breathed again, deeply, grimacing.

"Xander, did you have to do that?"

He grinned, "Only we are allowed to kill the Dawnmeister Buff"

Shrugging, Buffy led the group off in the direction the scream had come from, casually decapitating a supersoldier as it stepped out of its hiding place, not even slowing in her steps as she attacked.


	22. Endgame

**Slayer Hunting  
Part 3 Of Visionary   
by Chaoseternus**

**_Chapter 21: Endgame_**

He'd lost.

He didn't want to admit it, but he knew beyond a doubt that he, Anubis, the most powerful Gao'uld ever to exist, had lost, defeated by a handful of pathetic humans and… the creature.

He wasn't going to dignify such a things existence by giving it a name, not a thing that actually managed to be far more evil then he.

It had been going all so well too, okay, the intervention of the Asgard had meant he lost his warships but they delayed the Tau'ri response to his presence, gave him more time to assess the situation on Earth and arrange a wild goose chase for the enemy as he made his move on the hellmouth, a distraction that had kept the enemy occupied for days.

Yet, he had still lost.

The slayer was at the door, he could feel her, the contained, controlled dark essence within begging for a release he knew he would not be able to give it, the startling electric auras close to her suggesting the presence of immortals one of whom was most definitely 'old'

Old as in, 'had an Unas as a host' type old.

But it wasn't them who had actually defeated him, oh no, it was the creature with her distractions, her _singing… _

He doubted there was a word in any language to describe what he thought of her singing or her humming or perhaps just her voice in general, but if there was, it would almost certainly come from a demonic language.

Her distractions… all the spell components, wasted, the Urn of Unprincipled Evil, shattered, his stocks of champions blood staining the ground and that was the worst!

Each of those champions, those lesser Slayers had willingly died to defend this place, in allowing their blood to just stain the ground, he consecrated it, strengthening the barriers and wards.

Damn the… thing and her distractions, he had no choice now, he had to leave.

Growling, he stalked towards Dawn, glaring at her but hiding how impressed he actually was. She must know she was going to die and yet there wasn't even the slightest flicker of fear in her eyes, only defiance and acceptance.

Even O'Neill tended to show _some _fear, even if it wasn't much.

Then an evil thought struck him and evilly, Anubis grinned.

* * *

With a shattering crash, the door to the Hellmouth chamber fell into the room, soldiers, witches, slayers and more pouring into the room, weapons raised, all ready and willing to fight. 

Baffled, they glanced around the room, stunned by its emptiness.

There were scattered, battered tables, the ground was covered with unidentifiable muck and blood but no Anubis or supersoldiers.

"Buffy!" shouting across the room for the slayer to follow, Xander raced towards a battered, groaning figure tossed into a corner of the room, it was Dawn.

"She's alive," Xander confirmed with a grin.

"I do not sense a symbiote," Teal'c's voice sounded behind them.

Nodding, Buffy signalled her agreement before gasping and grabbing her sister, saying 'Thank you, Thank you' over and over again as she held the youth in her hands.

Xander however was frowning, "what is that written on her arms?"

Concerned, Buffy glanced down but couldn't read the writing though it looked like Goa'uld. Puzzled, she passed control to Enerina for just a moment, letting the Symbiote do the reading for her, hoping it wasn't something time-critical.

"You have won, but I will not leave without my victory,"

Groans filled the room, no-one doubting for a second that what they were about to hear was going to be bad.

"Therefore I do unto you the most evil thing I can imagine.

I leave you Dawn, alive.

I have little doubt that her evil will destroy you as effectively as it destroyed my attempt to end this world.

Wishing you pain and _much _suffering.

Anubis"

Bemused, Xander let out an amused chuckle, "that's our Dawnie"

Buffy nodded, before releasing her bundle anxiously into the waiting arms of Doctor Frasier.

* * *

Anubis growled as the small, stealthy craft escaped the system, this failure had cost him far too much, too many ships, too many Jaffa and most importantly, too many supersoldiers. 

Not that he could truly trust them anymore, his incorruptible, perfect warriors… corrupted!

He didn't know how the Tau'ri managed it, he really didn't.

But at least he was safe for the moment.

But in that case, why was he still on edge?

Why was he loking anxiously into every corner as if something was missing?

And why was it so quiet?

So quiet?

He couldn't…

Oh hell, he did.

After all the mess he caused, the distractions, the destruction of his beautiful plans, the sheer agony…

He, Anubis, most powerful being in the Milky Way, missed Dawn.

Groaning inarticulately, Anubis tried to bang his head against the crafts controls.

And across the Universe, creatures of all kinds shuddered simultaneously as an outraged voice cried out on Earth, "He _tattooed _her? He tattooed my sister!"

**Finished**


End file.
